My Heart Burns For You
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: The 5 times Narcissa had feelings for someone other than her husband. Currently Narcissa/ Emmeline.
1. NarcissaVoldemort Powerful Attraction

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

 **Written for getting around challenge.**

She wanted the Dark Lord and Narcissa wasn't sure if it was because she was bored with Lucius or because the Dark Lord was sleeping with Bellatrix.

Narcissa had always wanted whatever Bellatrix had ever since they were children.

Or maybe it was because she wanted to be someone who never kneeled at the feet of others and took exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. Whatever the reason was she wanted him and it hurt that he looked at her like she was nothing.

She'd kill to have him look at her just once the way he looked at Bellatrix.


	2. NarcissaSeverus: Shine Like A Star

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge.**

 **Narcissa/Severus.**

She's was the only one of her family in a thousand years not to be named after a star but when she's with him she feels as if she shines brighter than any star.

She doesn't tell him this of course because he is only a half blood and she could never let someone like him know he has any power over her.

Even though sometimes she wishes that she could tell him that he makes her beat fast and he makes her feel beautiful.

But she never can because it wouldn't be right for a Pureblood to admit that to a half blood.


	3. NarcissaAlice: Sweet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge**

 **Narcissa/Alice.**

Alice is sweet and usually Narcissa hates her lovers being sweet, but she likes Alice like that. It's difficult to sneak out and meet Alice with Death Eaters crawling all over the house, but she always manages to somehow. Lucius has stopped asking her where she goes too.

Alice and Frank are trying for a baby an Narcissa knows the moment that Alice does get pregnant they're over.

Her and Lucius are trying for a baby too, have been for months.

Maybe that's why she's drawn to Alice because she understand what it's like after months of trying to see the "It has to be your fault," look in someone's eyes.


	4. Narcissa Rodolphus Complicated

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge**

 **Narcissa/Rodolphus**

She's not sure if the baby is Lucius or not. She not particularly bothered whether Lucius is the father or if Rodolphus is.

The child would be a Pureblood either way.

Her brief affair with Rodolphus had been fun, but then feelings started to emerge and she ended it.

But if he did turn out to be her unborn child's father then she'd be grateful to him forever for giving her child, but she could never love him or him love her.

It would just ends up a complicated mess and people's hearts would end up broken.


	5. Narcissa Emmeline Sweet Pain

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge**

 **Narcissa/ Emmeline.**

Narcissa had a boy, the child is Lucius and they name him Draco. Lucius makes Severus Draco's godfather without consulting her.

Things are good between her and Lucius so she doesn't reveal to her husband that the man he's chosen for godfather for their child has been in her bed.

The Dark Lord falls at the hands of a baby and she grieves just as much as Bellatrix does. The difference is she hides her grief from the world.

Lucius is arrested, but lies through his teeth and bribes his way out of trouble an its then that Narcissa realises she hates her husband.

Sweet Alice is insane and Narcissa heart breaks again. It hurts even more that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are the reason why Alice is broken.

Yet it still hurts when her sister is sent to Azkaban and her heart breaks once again at the thought of Rodolphus rotting in there.

Everyone she has loved has ended up broken.

She concretes on raising on Draco, but then he goes off to Hogwarts and she's alone. Severus promises her that he'll look after her son and appreciates it, but it doesn't help distract her from the memories of the past.

Then she meets Emmeline Vance again. Narcissa hasn't seen her since they were at Hogwarts and they had a brief relationship.

Emmeline has changed from the cheerful person she used to be to a angry person still battling with the grief for all those she lost during the war.

They feed off each others pain and grief, anger and loss. It isn't healthy, but neither one cares its better than loving and getting a broken heart.

They share the sweet pain of loss it isn't love, but it's something they both need.


End file.
